Dear NeoI would do everything for you even die!
by Trinfan
Summary: Takes place after the Matrix, Trinity has to decide about the destiny of their love and Zion.She makes a fatal decision to prtect neo's life...Trinity and Neo stuff for all shippers!
1. Default Chapter

Hey!

Here's my new story.As usual sorry for my English, it's not my mother tongue, but I tried my best!

It would be really great and hopefull if you read and of course review, especially constructuive critism as to the story as long as my mistakes:-)If there are questions( storyline etc.), just ask!

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine

Summary:Takes place after the matrix, Trinity has to decide about the destiny of their love and Zion.She makes a fatal decision...Trinity and Neo stuff for all shippers!But I warn you it's some kind of dramatic:-)

**Dear Neo- I would do everything for you, even die!**

It was done. Trinity held the little piece of paper in her hands, deciding the destiny of both lovers. The last hours, she tried to find the right words to explain Neo everything, never leaving her room for an instant. It was really sticky, how can you explain the great love of your life that you will leave him?She knew that her arguments were never going to satisfy him or dry his tears about her conclusion, but she wanted to try it.

But her destiny was fixed and she had no influence on it. To kill herself was the only chance to safe Neo's life and Zion. His mission was to safe the last human city and it was her task to remove his solely weakness, herself. It seemed to be very , but was the hardest decision she had ever going to make.

Since she saved his life, their love was growing, getting more beautiful and close every day. They lived in their own world, full of little, tiny butterflies and an ocean of roses. She hasn't seen the dark clouds at the sky of their perfect days and now it was too late, all butterflies were dead and the roses were rotten.

Neo promised Trinity everything, he wanted to protect her, forever...no matter what would come. Trinity was his life and he forgot everything around him, nothing was equally important than her.

One day the oracle send a message with the demand to see Trinity and confronted her with her fate. Neo would lose his mission, in effort to protect her life instead of saving Zion. He shouldn't fulfill the prosphery of the One, because of using his heart instead of his mind with fatal consequences. The machines would win and destroy Zion, the source of the last humans in freedom. The oracle warned Trinity that Neo has to take a decision and she would be in the 1st place of his thoughts, his destiny but equally his death. If she won't take her decision first, Zion would fall and Neo die.

Trinity was shocked, her little peaceful world shattered in a matter of seconds in nothing but broken pieces and turned in a dark and cold place. But one part of her was still a soldier and she held back her emotions and avoided to talk or to see anyone in nearly a week. When she left her room, it was early in the morning and she only came back when it was late and dark in the ship to encounter no-one. She was hiding in dark corners and in her room, even Neo wasn't successful in talking to her. Her face was a controlled mask ad her eyes icy blue, forbidding emotions, he didn't know what the oracle said to her, but his worries were increasing with every day of her strange behaviour. He wanted to touch her, love her, finding peace and comfort in her arms, his dreams were getting clearer and more scaring with every night and he was alone with it. Neo didn't want to to talk about them, but spend his time with Trinity to know that she would be at his side, in his arms, completely safe.

Every night he was standing in front of her door, being sure that she would hear him, but there was no reaction, night for night...day for day...

Trinity tossed and turned around in her bed when it was quiet and dark, she heard every try of Neo's knocking but couldn't react. Her thoughts were full of sadness, pain, love and anger.

Her heart was aching, she felt like a bird in a cage which isn't able to fly, although it desperately want to and tries the whole day. It was clear that she couldn't get away from him, pretending that she didn't love him anymore, but seeing him everyday. Being on the same ship, working and eating together, to see his broken heart. And maybe, when he was recovering he would begin to hate her for leaving him alone with the burden of the One.

She couldn't bear the thought of hurting him, most o the nights she was crying silent, but in the last night she was full of anger and desperation about her situation and hit her mirror with the bare fist. She didn't want to see her tired and pale face anymore, why couldn't she love Neo like a normal woman loves a man..why was the destiny more important than their love? She knew that these thoughts were wrong, but hasn't the power to fight them again and again. The blood was dripping from her fingers and the floor was full of little splinters of glass, she tried to clear them up, but was cutting her skin even more. When she was looking down at the bloodstains on her hand, she had one thought and it began to get clearer with immediately. It was fast and certain, there would be no way back...Neo would be very sad and upset, but he would get over it and maybe one day in love again...only the thought that he would love another woman one day was more than painful.....and I...I would be free, no more Matrix, Zion, no more war...my soul will fly away forever full of peace and one day we will be together again for eternity...that was a very nice thought. Trinity looked at her hand, it wasn't going to be very painful, she knew pain since she was freed and wasn't afraid of it.... two little cuts and Zion will be safe, Neo will fulfill his destiny and our love will last forever...It wasn't easy to to make a decision, but was there a choice?If you really love somebody, if you would give your life to safe his, is there any reason to think about it?

There was just one moment, which made her unsure, the night when she broke the mirror, she was searching a piece of paper and bandaging her hand at the Medicine Bay. When Trinity came back to her room, Neo was standing in front of the door obviously blocking her way. One moment they standed face to face without saying a word and Trinity was avoiding Neo's glance. He felt her unease, but ignored it and asked:

"Trinity, what's wrong?Is there any reason why you are bad with me?"

She concentrated her sight on the point between his eyebrows and answered:

"No Neo. It has nothing to do with you. There's nothing"

Her face was stone-hard, but he noticed her lie in a matter of seconds and asked once more:

"What's wrong with you?"

She didn't respond, but tried to push past him to get in her room. But Neo held her arms and hands to stop her as she winched because of the pain, caused by his touches on her bandaged hand .Now he realized her injuries:

"What's that?What happened. You're bleeding...?"

"It's nothing. Shit like that happens every day. Now, go out of my way or I'll kick your ass."

Despite the seriousness of the situation Neo had to smile, how a delicate offer..but he didn't want to let her go and raised her chin that she was forced to look in his eyes.

She looked in his big, pretty eyes, how Cypher once said, they were full of love and her resistance was melting away.

"You don't have to say what's wrong if you don't want to. But you've to know that I'm there for you no matter what is happening. I love you and my love will be stronger than anything else. Before she could say something, he was kissing her, it was a soft but passionate kiss. At that moment Morpheus was calling:

"Neo, your shift has already begun...c'mon!!"

Neo did let her go with a last smile on his face :

"I will see you later."

....and was gone.

Trinity's strength was faded away, how could she even try to leave him?

Hours later, full of tears she had began to write her letter, in the last 12 years in the war of resistance, the oracle has never been wrong, so why should she be now?The risk to check it was too much and and the destiny of all free humans laid in her hands, the soldier in her never forgot that and was finally rampant.

But she had to hurry, because she knew that he would come to her room when his shift was over.

With a loud sigh she laid the little piece of paper on her bed, where he would find it for sure. Perhaps he would discover her death body first, but she couldn't avoid it. Once more she thought of the words she wrote for him, the last words, he would ever hear from her and took one piece of the shattered glass in her hands.

Ok, chaper 1 is now finished.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!

If you want to know how it continues, just review and i will post the next chapter ASAP.

What do you think, should Neo safe Trinity or has she to die to for the people of Zion.Or is their love stronger than anything else?

You decide!


	2. Chapter 2: Finding her body

Thank you for all the nice reviewshappyjumpinginthesky I hope you enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to REVIEW!

****

Chapter 2:

It was so easy...you've to make two deep cuts vertical along your arms, a friend said to her once in the Matrix, otherwise it wouldn't work.It was just a little, short pain, she didn't even realize and was fascinated by the colour of her blood... deep red leaving her veins in a matter of seconds.She felt a little dizzy and weak, starring at her bood and had to sit down on the floor, where she sank immediately in a deep and deadly unconsciousness.

Neo was gazing at the monitors, lazy codes, always the same...he was tired and lonley.He wanted to see Trinity and to repeat their wonderful kiss a few hours ago.He knew, if he would held her in his arms, when they made love and she felt safe, she would talk to him, hopefully sharing all her problems with neo.In a few minutes Morpheus or Tank had to overtake his shift, and Neo wanted to go to Trinity's room, his exitement was already growing, his heartbeat got louder and he didn't know why, the feeling of wanting to see her got stronger and he had an arkward feeling within his chest.

Finally Morpheus came to deliver Neo of his shift and his restless mood.He was knocking at Trinity's door, a habit of the last days and was entering although she didn't answer. He opened the door, but there was no sight of her, just a little piece of paper on her bed, but where was Trinity? There was the strange feeling in his chest again, but stronger than before,He ignored the paper and already wanted to leave her room to search her on the ship, but he had a premonition, which made him going to the bathroom.

The first thing he saw when he turned on the light was the broken mirror above the sink, but before he could think about its meaning, he saw her body lying on the floor through the shattered glass.As he turned around, panic caught him and he wasn't able to make one rational thought.Her body was lying in a big puddle of blood, her blood...which was still dripping out of her arms.A little splitter of the mirror laid next to her hand.Neo took her limp body into his arms and was thinking:

No, no!Please...don't...Don't leave me alone!...I love you too damm much to let you go...

he didn't know if her heart was beating anymore his own pulse was too loud in his ears and his body full of her blood and he starred down at her, shaking her body in disbelief.

When the first minutes had passed, his brain was working again and he shouted:

"Morpheus...Tank...I need help!It's Trinity, hurry!"

When they arrived it felt for him like hours were gone.Tank was starring down at them and Morpheus was the only one, who could keep a sure and free head.

" Neo go away from her, you can do nothing for her now.Sit down and try to cool down, otherwise you're just in the way.

Tank, help me to bring her to the Medicine Bay, she has lost a lot of blood."

To be countinued....

My dear readers, than you very very much for your reviews, hey really helped me a lot and I hope you will update this chapter, too!

I'm sorry I have to stop here, but I haven't written the letter which will Neo read until now , please be fair and square about this chapter, I need every kind of help:-)

And the end isn't written until now, so all is unclear, will Trinity survive or die?Will Neo save Zion?

It would be very kind if you could post some ideas, but I'm unsure how it will end.....

PLEASE REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!


End file.
